The Exiles
by FangXavier
Summary: Yo! If you don't like OC's, just scroll right past this! This is my little story about my own six exiled trolls that I completely made up! But if you like that sort of thing, awesome! ;)


**Hey guys! Writing another story! You don't have to read this if you don't want to. okay? I just wanted to post this on fanfiction and see if anyone liked it. It's pretty much all about my OC's and does not involve any of the actual characters from Homestuck. Main pairing is Dirstar and Arkas. Thanks! If you like it, please R&R! ;) But PLEASE no flames. They will kill my buzz. But taking on a phrase I read from another author, "flames will be used to bake pies". Hope you love my exiled trolls!**

* * *

Dirstar supposed that he deserved what he was going through.

After all, he _had _started out the relationship hating after spending more time with Arkas he fell more and more in love with him. The hatred started to fade and he became fully flushed for Arkas.

His condescending blue eyes, his messy violet hair, and the beautiful curve of his horns. They all entranced Dirstar. But the relationship started out as hate so it must end as hate. Dirstar spent every second of every day pretending that he hated Arkas, so they could stay in their Caliginous relationship.

Arkas still hated Dirstar. He always had. Their relationship was born from mutual hate. But when Dirstar started loving him, he remained hating him.

Arkas hated almost everything, _especially _Dirstar. So Dirstar remained hiding his feelings, faking hatred for Arkas everyday, and it tortured him.

Which led to the situation he was in now.

"You can stop cursing now, Arkas. It's a sin," stated Dirstar. If there was anything Dirstar was constant in it was his Christianity.

"I can curse as much as I want!" Snarled Arkas, "And it's impossible for us to sin, we're gods, remember?"

Dirstar frowned. "There is only one god, Arkas. He-"

"Enough of that bullshit! I've had enough! Gog, I hate you so much!" yelled Arkas.

"Oh, shut up! You're lame excuse for hate is the last thing I want on my mind right now! Everything you say is lame!" cried Dirstar, hurt welling up in his heart.

"Bullshit! Just can it, pretty boy! You think you're so great! But you look like a piece of shit, and you smell like it too!"

Arkas shoved Dirstar backward, and he flew out the door. Arkas then proceeded to lock the door, banishing Dirstar from his house.

Dirstar ran into his own home across the street and slammed the door, also locking it. Green tears streamed down his face, and he resolved not to come out of his house for three months at least.

Did he really look that bad? Dirstar stood in front of the mirror and stared.

Classic dark green eyes, combed back light blue hair at least two inches long. What could he do to make himself look worthy of Arkas's approval? He decided to dedicate his three month of self-banishment to make himself look absolutely stunning.

...But he had no idea how.

He was seriously contemplating throwing his computer out the window in frustration, when he realized it was the answer to all of his problems.

He sat down at his desk quickly, opening Trollian and logging on. Girls knew how to look pretty, right?

[**tearlessStorm**](TS) began trolling [leftPrediction](LP)

**TS: Unl)ria?**

_LP: Watcha n==d, pipsqu==k?_

**TS: Uh**

**TS: What l)o you l)o to look prettier?**

_LP: ..._

_LP: What did h= say this tim=?_

**TS: He sail) I look like shiz**

_LP: Shiz?_

**TS: You know.**

_LP: Alright pipsqu=ak. L=t m= in_

**TS: You're at the l)oor?**

_LP: What d0 y0u think?_

[**tearlessStorm**](TS) ceased trolling [leftPrediction](LP)

Dirstar ran to the door and opened it a crack. And there she was, in all her glory. Her self-cut orange hair drifting in the breeze, mocking brown eyes. He could see how she had all of her quadrants filled.

"Gonna let me in, green?" She asked, annoyed.

Dirstar opened the door another five inches to let her in, and then slammed it shut behind her.

"He really got to you this time didn't he?" asked Undria, amused. Dirstar snarled at her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he asked, frustrated.

"Alright, alright."

Undria walked past him with a grin on her face, ruffling his hair.

"You'll be beautiful by the time I'm done with you," she said with a wink.

* * *

Arkas paced back and forth, shaking his head frantically.

Meniaah watched as his purple hair bounced up and down and grinned.

"It's been about three months, hasn't it," she smirked, Arkas growled.

"Where the hell is he!" he yelled. Meniaah's smile disappeared and she sighed.

"Take a walk around town. Maybe he'll turn up," she mumbled irritably. Her eyes widened when he grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

"Hey!" she yelled frantically.

"Stay here!" he shouted back, and then shut the door. He flinched at the burning sunlight, but walked towards the southern end of town.

Arkas frowned when he heard a strange noise coming from around the corner. It sounded almost like...music?

As he turned the corner his jaw dropped at the absolutely unexpected scene before him.

Romantic rock music was playing at full volume from a radio on a stand in the middle of a road. The song playing perfectly portrayed red romance in every aspect. But that was not what made him stand there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

Undria and Dirstar were dancing around the radio stand, twirling and laughing. Undria flew through the air in perfect twirls, the picture of grace. And beside her...the perfect representation of beauty.

His blue hair with black streaks flew back and forth, getting in his eyes. Gold jingled...everywhere. Two gold rings in Dirstar's right horn, and one in his left. Black-sandled feet slammed against the ground in time with the song, gold and silver bracelets on his wrists and ankles, clinking against each other.

His right foot had gold toenails, his left, silver. His hands sparkled in both rings and nail polish.

As Dirstar's head flew back, his eyes turned to the sky, Arkas's own eyes trailed the light coming from each piercing on his left ear.

His smooth gray skin was adorned with a black sleeveless T-shirt and large black shorts. And of course, his constant redcross necklace bounced up and down against his strong chest, the picture of Dirstar's innocence.

Of course, as soon as Arkas was noticed they stopped dancing. Dirstar blushed, embarrassed, and Undria just grinned at Arkas. Arkas couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Dirstar's wrist and yanked him into the house Dirstar had been hiding in for three torturous months.

* * *

Dirstar gasped as Arkas's hand grasped his wrist painfully and yanked him into the house, closing the door behind them.

Dirstar yanked his wrist away from Arkas and rubbed it. But he was then tackled onto the couch by Arkas. Their mouths smashed together, and Dirstar immediately moaned. Those three months had been torturous for him, too. When he had finally looked in the mirror, he fell to his knees, gaping, because of how _different_ he looked. But it all seemed pretty worth it now.

Arkas pretty much ripped Dirstar's shirt off, but then Dirstar shoved him off.

"Not 'till pailing time, Arkas," he sighed, wiping saliva off his mouth. Arkas frowned as Dirstar pulled his shirt back on, but then remembered he was supposed to him, or their relationship would never work.

"Man, you look like a girl. Who knew you look even girlier than before?" he laughed tauntingly.

Dirstar actually grinned, knowing that was a good thing, seeing as he was practically tackled.

Things were definitely looking up for their relationship.


End file.
